The present disclosure relates to a reference voltage training device and a method thereof.
A reference voltage is used to determine logic level of a digital signal. Because this reference voltage may be directly related to reliability of data and accuracy of computation, accurate training of the reference voltage may be important in a computing device.
Conventionally, a maximum value of a reference voltage to detect a high data value, and a minimum value of the reference voltage to detect a low data value are determined through a test procedure to find a middle value for the reference voltage. Alternatively, a reference voltage may be determined through a training sequence which includes: writing data of a certain pattern, reading the written data again, and comparing the written data with the read data.
Such a training sequence may result in complicated circuits and an increase of manufacturing costs.